


i’ve never dreamed of nobody like you (a christmas story)

by mabistars



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabistars/pseuds/mabistars
Summary: First Christmas for the Blythe's in Four Winds
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	i’ve never dreamed of nobody like you (a christmas story)

Anne still didn’t know how she had convinced Marilla to come to Four Winds for Christmas. She herself was a witness she didn’t like to go anywhere that far away and especially to eat outside home. However, she was on her way now and Anne had already prepared the geese for supper and the sweets Marilla had taught her to do all those Christmas ago in Avonlea.  
She had cooked some as well of dear Mary’s dishes, even if she doubted Miss Cornelia would ever try something so “exotic” and outside of her little bubble. Either way, she wasn’t alone in the kitchen. Gilbert did his share of work, maybe not as much as he wanted for Anne was always ready to prevent any culinary disaster.

Now that she thought of it, maybe it was the little mentions of tiredness and morning sickness on her letters that made Marilla bring Mrs Lynde with her to Anne’s home. She knew what she had, not a sickness of any kind, but she preferred to give the happy news in person. However, Anne was Anne and she couldn’t contain her words especially when happiness was the reason for it.  
She even tried to make the announcement a Christmas’ present to Gilbert, but he was too smart and well, a doctor, so he found out at the same time as she did. He was overjoyed and it was with tears on his eyes that he picked her up and danced with her all around the house. The next day, he tried to talk her out of doing anything heavy or overdue herself. It was unnecessary for they both knew Anne wouldn’t stop her long walks with Leslie or stop running her own kitchen. She knew her limits and she was definitely not that sick to let Gilbert ruin her ginger cookies!

Marilla arrived in the afternoon with Rachel occupying her kitchen and examining every centimetre of her house. The conclusion was she was a good housewife (whatever that meant for Mrs Lynde) and she had to thank everything she knew about keeping a house to Marilla. Anne smiled awkwardly as Gilbert tried to cover his laugh hiding his face in Anne’s red and ever beautiful hair.  
When Miss Cornelia arrived with dear Captain Jim, Anne feared an argument between her and Rachel but all was well for they avoided each other, the first stayed next to Captain Jim discussing old stories from the town and the other at the kitchen helping Anne with the final details.

Supper went fine as it could be and there was nothing but laughs at the table. Anne was a little bit emotional as they stared at the beautiful tree Gilbert had brought last week. She missed Matthew terribly for he didn’t have a chance to see her like this, in her own home so happy as he wished for her since the beginning.

It was late at night; everyone had gone to bed and the visitors back home. Anne was sitting at her favourite chair with a book abandoned in her lap. She didn’t have enough imagination for tonight, so she pretended to read as she thought back to her childhood.

For every happy Christmas at Green Gables and now at her home, she had a terrible one at the orphanage or any house she worked at. She didn’t know what it meant to trade presents at midnight or tell little stories to the family before she knew Marilla and Matthew. And now with Gil, there were so many new traditions to make. Still, her Christmases with children were not a fond memory. She shivered just with the thought of it.  
Anne was so distracted with old memories that she didn’t notice Gilbert was watching her until he came closer, kissing her forehead before taking the seat next to her. She smiled fondly at him, intertwining her hand with his

‘Where are you wandering, Anne o’ mine?’ He asked while stroking her hair. He had noticed her discomfort at dinner, but he thought it was all because of the food. He had waited and waited for her to announce their little happiness, but it was all in vain. It didn’t bother him to hide their secret for a while, but he knew his Anne wasn’t that way. She glowed by telling everything to everyone and she could never keep a secret for too long.

‘Do you think I’m going to be a good mother?’ She said while focusing on everywhere but his eyes. The question caught him by surprise and then his heart shrunk. All those years ago, he saw how tenderly she took care of Delphine. He was so happy to have her at his home for more than a few seconds, he didn’t even think why she was so good with babies. When he praised Anne to Mary, she smiled but sadly. She reminded him then of all the unhappiness Anne had to endure by taking care of so many children while she was a child herself. Gilbert cursed himself for his stupidity at the time and through the years, he always tried to know more about Anne’s past.

She told him some things but the worst moments she hid it in her heart. He hadn’t figure out how to get to her darkest nightmares even when he held her after a disturbed night. She told him nothing about it except superficial details that didn’t matter much in the bigger picture.

‘Of course, darling. Why would you think otherwise?’ He asked more afraid of what she refused to tell him than what he already knew she would say.

‘I think I’m nervous, that’s all.’ Her smile was unconvincing even to those who didn’t know her well. However, Gilbert knew every little expression of hers from the hidden tears to the earnest of smiles.

‘We both know that isn’t why you are like this, Anne-girl. You didn’t tell our news to Marilla either.’ She avoided his gaze then, distancing herself from him as physically as emotionally. She couldn’t fool herself to think he didn’t know something was wrong with her. Even before marriage, they were so close, kindred spirits, one didn’t need to speak for the other to know what was going on in the first’s mind. With marriage, intimacy came, and nothing could be hidden from Gil anymore.

She wanted to tell him. Anne was desperate, had been desperate to find someone to whom she could tell her worst memories and still be accepted. Maybe she had found the perfect way to be socially approved and that never left her. Not even with dear Phil or dear Diana. She preferred to keep it hidden for maybe it was all her fault.

‘At the orphanage, the girls teased me so. They were cruel and made me feel as if I was the most horrendous creature in the world. I had no friends until I came to Green Gables. My only refuge was the books I stole from the library. I could imagine then to be someone else and to be somewhere else.’ She paused for a while, trying to compose herself and not let the tears stop her from telling the truth.  
‘At the homes I was sent to, things weren’t different. I was forced to take care of more than five children at once sometimes and I couldn’t care for any of them. I saw how children made marriages difficult, how the mother didn’t bother to see if they were well and the father came home so drunk that- I believe beating me was the only way to alleviate- '

‘Nothing that they did was your fault. They were monsters and neither you nor their children deserved such fate.’ Gilbert hugged her then as tightly as he could so she could feel his love somehow. He was never never going to leave her, no matter what. ‘What happened to you was awful but in no way made you a melancholy person. You are the brightest woman I’ve ever met, you changed everyone’s world at Green Gables. You are loved, don’t ever forget that, my north star.'

The tears fell freely in her face, but it didn’t stop her to understand how lucky she was to have this man in her life for the rest of days. The most awful things had happened to her but also the best of things. She had found Matthew, Marilla and Gilbert – dearest Gilbert! He made her the blithest woman of all.

‘I’m afraid everything I lived will make me unable to nourish our child without it being work to me. What if I can’t love him or her because it will remember me of every child I had to take care of?’

‘My darling, you took care of those children as best as you could. You were a child yourself. This is going to be our baby and we are going to take care of him together. I will train with every little patient I have if I must, but you won’t ever be alone in this.’

Anne straightened herself next to Gil and her sobs stopped after a while. Gilbert held her close while he thought again about what she had told him. It broke his heart hearing all of it. If he could only protect her then…if he could have met her somehow when they were nothing but little children. His brain wasn’t being very rational at that moment. He could only hope for happier Christmas’ days with their children around the tree, opening presents. Yes, he thought as he laid his hand on the growing belly of his wife, one day they would be a family, and all would be well.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my secret santa gift for @/annessnowqueen! I hope you like it, dear. If you want to know what happened before and during supper, read the chapter 'Christmas at Four Winds' in Anne's House of Dreams.  
> PS: Can you tell what quote I borrowed from dear Rilla of Ingleside?  
> Happy Christmas to everyone reading it <3


End file.
